Black Blood and a Child
by Caitlynbug1
Summary: When the Black Blood takes over Maka while she is pregnant with her first child, will they both be okay? Soul and Maka tries not to worry for the sake of friends and family, but will their baby survive the evil clutches of the blood and madness? Not even Dr. Stein has an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note Please Read **

_Hey guys, this story will only be a few chapters only! Please don't ask for more out of this one. Also this story has Male Crona in it, so if you support Crona as female or genderless, please don't comment about it. I have made up my mind and it will not be changed. One more thing before I start the story. This story takes place after the Manga not the Anime! In the manga, Maka does not become a weapon, and Asura does not get killed. Soul becomes a Death Scythe while *sniffles* Kid takes over for his father becoming the true Shinigami. There are others, but I don't want to ruin it anymore than I have already. Sooo READ ON! :D_

"Soul! Soul come look!" Maka yells excitedly as she looked in the mirror.

"What?" The lazy Death Scythe comes walking into the bathroom and looks at the small girl.

"Look damn it!" Maka points to her stomach, which has a small bump forming. She knows Soul can't see, but her Soul Perception show her instead. A tiny wave length flutters within her own body.

Soul gets down on his knees and grasps her stomach lightly, afraid his giant hands might hurt her or their new baby. He opens his mouth, but closes it again only to open it again. A small sob leaves his mouth as he smiles crazily. Looking up at his wife, Soul sees the tears rolling down her own cheeks.

Inside his own soul, the little imp is sitting on the piano stool, yelling for Soul to answer him. Soul never notices as he and Maka hug and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast. "_Oh. Now I know why these two are so disgustingly happy. Blech... Hm, if only I could get them to resonate so i can enter the girl's body and take over that tiny piece of filth within her. Yes, now that would be a great plan." _The thing cackles at his own plan.

If only Soul had heard him. "Soul, resonate with me so i can show you something! Please!"

Soul grins and puts his forehead down to touch Maka's. They both whisper, "Lets go, Soul Resonance." Maka steps back, holding Soul's hand, and points to her stomach again. He looks down and gasps, tears forming in his eyes again. He can actually see the tiny soul inside of his beloved partner. Maka doesn't mind when Soul stares for almost ten minutes.

Soul stares for what felt like hours to him, wanting to keep his new baby safe at all costs. He recoiled back in shock, disrupting their resonance when he saw a dark, almost black force coming close to the small soul.

"Soul? Soul what's wrong? You are really starting to scare me!" Maka was leaning over him, a worried look in her face as Soul breathed heavily.

"Can we go to Stein's place please? I need a little checkup." Soul looked up at her and saw her worried face. "Heh, don't worry. I just forgot my monthly Death Scythe check up. Kid enforces it so we always go on the eighth. No big deal, but Kid and Stein will kill me if i don't go." He smiles a big goofy 'I Forgot' smile and pats her head.

"Ok... But why did you jump back all of a sudden?"

"Oh that damn Imp jumped onto the keys of the piano and it scared me with the sudden noise."

"But why didn't I hear it?" Maka looked at him disbelievingly.

"If the Imp hits the keys only I can hear, but it I hit the keys everyone we are resonating with hears it. Its kind of complicated." Soul gets up and leads Maka over to the door to go see Stein. It really wasn't for him. He needed to be sure Maka and the baby was alright. He wouldn't let it show that he thought they were in trouble though.

They got to Stein's house just fine and Soul knocked on the door or the huge laboratory. They heard wheels running inside and the doors slowly opened. Stepping off the steps, Maka and Soul stand with a bored expression on their faces. Stein burst through the doors backwards on a rolley chair and fell against the pavement. He readjusts his glasses and clicks his screw a few times.

"So, What can i do for you two?"

Maka steps forwards, "Soul missed his Death Scythe checkup. I came only because he gets worried about me being alone at home, but i'm never alone because of Blair." She glares at Soul right as Stein raises an eyebrow not knowing what she means. When Maka turns back to their teacher, Soul shakes his head wildly pointing to Maka and holding his hands together in a 'Pleeeeeeeease' gesture.

Stein gets up and wheels himself back into his house, gesturing for them both to come in. Soul sighs within his soul and silently thanks him.

Soul sits down on the couch and Stein gets out some of his tools. When Stein comes back into the room, he sees Maka hovering over Soul who is lying on the floor with a huge dent in his head from Maka's book. Stifling a laugh Stein asks, "What did he do this time?"

"He told me I need to sit down because I'm _pregnant_." Maka sets the book down and crosses her arms. She walks over and leans against the wall. "I can still do stuff Soul." Stein rolls his eyes at the two. He splashes an unconscious Soul with some water from a beaker and slaps him in the face.

"Soul leaps up, almost hitting Stein with his arm that turned into a scythe. "Hu? What?!"

Stein walks over and taps the keys on Soul's scythe arm. (When Soul became a Death Scythe he turned into a piano scythe) "You got Maka Chopped. Now you forgot your Death Scythe checkup?"

"Uh, Yeah remember? Every Death Scythe has to come in on the eighth."

"Oh right. Maka, shoo." Stein turns his screw and ushers Maka to the door. "Out. I can't have Soul not telling me the truth about things because he's worried about you."

"Fine. I'll go find Marie." She turns and walks down the hallway after Stein pushes her out of the door.

"Alright Soul, what did you want to talk to me about? Why did you bring Maka here?"

"Well, it started when Maka told me to resonate with her. She showed me the tiny soul wavelength of the baby using her Soul Perception. When i started watching for a while, a black force started to go near the soul." Soul took a deep breath, having said it all fast.

"And Maka didn't see it?"

"She was looking at me the whole time." Soul looked at Stein, "Will Maka be okay? And the baby?... Stein?"

"I can't be sure without seeing it myself. I am going to tell Maka that while she's here I am going to make sure the baby is healthy." He walks out of the room and goes down the hall after Maka.

Soul can hear muffled voices then hears, "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka and Stein walks back into the room with Stein holding his head and glaring at her.

"What did you do to get yourself a famous Maka Chop?" Soul laughs at the professor.

"I told her I wanted to see how the baby is doing and she refused. I then told her to get off her butt and she chopped me. Ow." Stein rubbed his head and gave Maka one last look before she sat down on the couch.

Stein used his Soul Perception without Maka noticing and sees exactly what Soul described. "Maka? Can i do a blood test please?"

"Oh, uh sure." Maka holds out her arm and Stein takes some of her blood and puts it in a small vial.

"Just what I thought..." He mumbled swirling the vial around.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?!" Maka jumped up and wrapped her arms around herself. "Damn it! Both of you scare me like this!"

"Maka calm down. There's nothing to be worried about. Soul I just got your test results finished. Can you come to the other room so I can get them and give them to you?" He points to another door and Soul walks over to it and goes inside. Maka starts to follow but Stein stops her. "Maka you stay here. I will be right back." She pouts but sits back down on the couch.

"So Stein, what did you want to tell me?" Soul asks when Stein closes the door.

Stein takes a deep breath, "Maka's blood is black."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?! HOW CAN MAKA'S BLOOD BE BLACK?!" Soul yelled.

"Soul, don't be so loud we don't want Maka to hear."

The door creaks open and the scared face of Maka appears. "What? What's this about my blood... being black?" She whispers so they can barely hear her.

"Oh, shit. Maka i didn't mean for you to hear that..." Soul reaches out for her hand but before he gets close enough, Maka slowly sinks to the ground.

"Is it true?" Again she whispers where they can hardly hear her.

"Maka I-"

"IS IT TRUE SOUL?!" She is trembling but manages to seem like she is angry for them not telling her. Inside she is begging for not to be true. For all of this to be a messed up dream.

Soul opens his mouth to answer her but Stein beats him to it. "Yes. It's true." Maka slowly takes her phone out of her pocket. She types something in, then puts it back. She stands up and walks back to where she and Marie were talking.

"Will the baby be alright?" Soul asks Stein without turning to look at him.

"I-... Soul, I used to know almost everything about science. I now don't."

**.**

"Maka. Lets go home." Soul leans against his motorcycle as Marie walks Maka outside.

"Soul, why don't you go home for now? I will bring Maka home later. What she needs right now are some healing wavelengths and her best friends." Marie rubs Maka's shoulder. Soul looks at his partner's face. Instead of having that scared look that he hates to much, she has no expression. This scares Soul and instead of arguing like he usually does, he hops on the bike.

"Bye Maka. Love you, see you soon." He speeds off and Marie understands why he left so suddenly. She saw the look on his face once he saw Maka.

"Mommy?" Marie turns her head when she hears the small voice from the house.

"Go back inside to your father. Mommy has to help her friend feel better." She smiles at her child.

"Does she have a tummy ache?"

"No, it's more like an ache in her heart. But it can be fixed just like when you get over being sick." Marie leads Maka over to her car and opens the passenger door for her to get in. Maka climbs in and buckles her seatbelt. Marie walks over to the other side and does the same thing. She starts the car and looks over at the poor girl.

Maka has tears running down her cheeks and she is now shaking violently. "Oh Maka. Everything will be alright." She leans over and hugs her.

They drive to Kid's mansion and Marie knocks on the door. Kid answers but Marie refuses to tell him anything. "Just get Liz and Patty please."

"Fine. LIZ, PATTY, DOOR!" He steps back right as Patty comes barreling down the stairs, pulling her sister down after her.

"PATTY! PLEASE STOP PULLING YOUR BIG SISTER DOWN THE STAIRS! I MIGHT FALL!" Liz screams at Patty but still ends up falling. She falls on top of Patty and they both tumble down. When they hit the floor, Patty is standing on Liz like she is a skateboard. Patty makes her both hands into a gun and pretends to shoot with her pinkies.

"KYAHAHAHA! I'm Kid! I'm Kid!" Patty continues to cackle even when Liz tries to stand and knocks her sister off of her back.

"Liz, can I talks to you please?" Marie politely asks the angry blond. Liz rubs her back and walks over. She raises a questioning eyebrow. "Look in the car." Marie jerks her head over to where Maka is sitting. Liz gasps and runs back inside.

A few minutes later they hear, "Hey! Liz I was watching that! That show has all sorts of symmetry in it!" Liz reappears pushing Kid. Rolling her eyes at Kid's complaints she pushes him out the door.

"Go. We are going to have a girl's day. Don't believe me? Look at poor Maka." Liz points at the car and Kid nods. He pulls out his skateboard and flies away on it.

"Bye bye Kid! Kyahaha!"

"Tsubaki gonna come?" Liz asks.

"Yes. Maka texted her before she broke down. Poor thing. She got the most terrible news this morning. I'll tell you all later." Liz just shrugged, but asked no more questions. She understood that Marie didn't want to tell her without Maka saying it was okay.

They set up the living room for a small sleep over. Liz and Marie put out piles of blankets and many buckets of snacks. After finally stopping Patty from stealing them all to use them on her pillow fort, Liz walked to the nearest store to get sodas and a bottle of wine much to Marie's protests. Patty behaved while her sister was gone, but as soon as she came back Patty had stolen three blankets and was coming back for more. They ended up tying the pistol around a marble column in the ball room where they often throw parties.

"Geez Patty, I thought you would be more cooperative because of Maka. I guess I was wrong... Huuhn, I really wish Tsubaki would get here. She always does the most to help." Liz rubbed her back that had stopped hurting from Patty standing on her but now hurt because of bending over so many times. "What am I going to do with you Patty?"

"Untie me?"

"No way in hell."

"Aww..." Patty pouted and wiggled around trying to get comfortable.

"And don't even try to transform into a gun! If you do we will tie you back while you are a gun so if you transform back, you will get crushed! You will become a squeezed Patty! Pattyade!"

"What? Sis I don't know what you mean by 'Pattyade'."

"Lemonade, Pattyade. You know how we squished lemons to make Kid lemonade after he fell off his skateboard? _That_ dear Patty, Is what would happen to you if you transformed to get out. Now don't even try." Patty was going to say something back but just then someone knocked on the door. Liz turned and ran to answer it, leaving her sister to sit alone. Liz opened the door to a very distressed Tsubaki.

"Where's Maka?! Is she okay?!"

"Just come in. We will get Maka as soon as the living room is all set up. We are watching _The Three Stooges_ tonight! That has to cheer her up." They both rushed inside and Tsubaki started to fix a spot for Maka on the couch while Liz got money and stuck her feet in some flip flops. "Heh, forgot to get ice cream while I was at the store. Oh, don't let Patty escape! She's in the party room." Liz said before she rushed out the door. Before the door closed, it swung back open. "Uh I need to ask what every one wants."

"Vanilla."

"Ok... MARIE! WHAT KIND OF ICE CREAM DO YOU AND MAKA WANT?"

A muffled reply echoed down from the stairs, "STRAWBERRY AND CHOCOLATE!"

"Alright! Patty is easy because she just wants one with a lot of colors... Sherbet with sprinkles should be good. Sprinkles added by none other than moi." (Moi is french for Me)

Liz eventually comes back with pints of ice cream and one gallon of vanilla. Tsubaki looks at her questionably, "The gallon is for shakes or sundaes for later on if anyone needs more. Sooner or later it will just be for me when Kid is yelling at us both to become more symmetrical."

Maka and Marie comes down the stairs when they were ready. They all noticed how lifeless she was. "I'm worried about her. My healing wavelengths have done nothing." Marie helped Maka sit down on the spot on the couch Tsubaki had decorated in pillows with. She then sat down in the chair next to Maka and put her head in her hands.

"Maka? Do you want to tell us what's wrong?" Tsubaki sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Wait! Don't say anything yet, I still need to untie Patty." Liz ran off to get her sister. They came back with Patty glaring at Liz before sitting on the floor in front of crayons and a coloring book.

Maka pulled her knees up to her chest and said quietly, "My blood is black."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki ran up to the sobbing girl and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ssh Maka, it's okay."

"Yeah! I mean, you've had the black blood before. Won't your Anti-Demon wavelength turn the black blood into some awesome armor like when you fought the kishin?" Liz pointed out.

"Ooh will your clothes vanish then you will have that pretty dress? That was so cool!" _No. My Anti-Demon wavelength will work for me, but what of the baby?_

"Patty, why don't you go get the ice cream out of the freezer? Oh and bring chocolate syrup and sprinkles."

"Righty do!" Patty ran towards the kitchen leaving the more serious girls. Maka sniffled a few times before she calmed down. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her soul was everywhere.

"Maka calm down." Marie put her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I am calm." Maka brushed Marie's hand away and slouched.

"Maka you and I know thats a lie. Your wavelength is all over the place. Now calm down, it will be alright." She just looked away, but calmed down a little. They were fine until Patty came skipping back into the room, her arms full of ice cream.

"Brr! Its so cold!"

"Just like black blood..." Maka hung her head started to cry again. Patty stopped and was quiet, looking confused.

"Damnit! We just got you to stop! Maka stop crying you and your baby will be just fine! I will make sure of it!" Tsubaki looked furious. She saved that kind of loving anger for special occasions and this one one of them. Maka looked up, surprise flashing in her eyes. Maka then got that determined look just like when she fights kishins. She nodded once laid down against the pillows.

They all got situated and settled down for the movie. Maka started to laugh at some parts, and she looked happier. The girls were successful! At the end of the movie all of the ice cream and popcorn was gone. Maka no longer had that blank sad look on her face and Marie looked less worried. After they had all helped clean up Marie took Maka's arm. "Maka, I can drive you home if you want."

She nodded in agreement and started to walk to the door. "Bye Maka! If you need cheerin up again just call!" Liz waved while Patty jumped up and down imitating Moe.

"Buffoons! Take that! Kyahahaha! Sis, you be Curly!"

"Oh no, no way in hell! I am not bald nor do I wish to be so!"

**-X-**

That night Maka had her normal dream of Crona visiting her. "H-hey Maka."

"Crona! It's been so long!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I heard you were going to have a baby. I don't know how to deal with babies..."

"Yeah, I just got some bad news though..."

"Black blood." Crona looked down to stare at his feet.

"How did you know?" Maka walked closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"I have black blood. It sort of heats up when another person with black blood comes near. Also Ragnarok told me."

"Do you know if the baby will be okay? I mean you have had the black blood for all of your life. You know so much about it."

" Oh, uh... You should be fine if you or your baby doesn't fall into madness." He looked down again and Maka stepped back. "But it looks like-" Her dream started to fade and she realized she was waking up.

"Wait! Crona come back! It looks like what?!" Maka yelled and thrashed with her eyes shut tight, trying to fall asleep again. She sat up when she knew she wouldn't sleep again. "Damnit. I need to know what Crona was going to say." Maka rubbed her head in frustration. She stood and got dressed still pissed off, and went to the kitchen. From the smell she could tell that Soul probably was cooking eggs and failing miserably.

"Do you need help?" she asked. Soul jumped and turned around to look at his meister and wife. She looked tired and angry but not sad as he had expected.

He scraped at the omelet he was trying to make and shook his head. "Nah, I was going to make you breakfast in bed but..." He gestured to the plate of almost burnt food as he turned his attention back to the egg with ham in it.

"That's fine Soul." Maka got out silverware and set them on the table. She got two cups out and filled one with coffee and another with orange juice. They sat in silence while they ate until Maka spoke up. "So... I spoke with Crona last night." Soul looked up from his plate.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said the baby and I would be fine unless we fell into madness. He then said something else but it was cut off because I woke up." She stared into her coffee while Soul just looked at her.

"Well I guess that little part wont matter! I mean, you haven't gone into madness so it should be fine." He smirked and picked up their empty plates. She smiled back at him and left to brush her hair.

"Maka!" Soul poked his head into the room. "The gang it going to play basketball. I said we would come so dress light." She gave a thumbs up and Soul left, leaving her to her thoughts again. She changed into a simple tee and pants that had a little 42 on the pocket. She threw a hat on her head and went to join her husband. Passing the room she used to sleep in, Maka opened the door to see if a certain cat was in it.

"Blair! Soul and I are going to the basketball court. Don't let anyone into the house unless we know them!" Blair nodded and scratched at the scratching post they bought to stop her from destroying the couch. It was a small walk to the court. She had her arm hooked through Soul's and giggled. 

"What?

"It's just... What do you think the punishments are going to be this time?" Soul laughed as Maka went through all of the possible outcomes. She froze in mid sentence and stood still with a shocked expression on her face.

"Maka? What's wrong?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow that took so long... I'm sorry please don't kill me!**

**Maka "Fuck you."**

**Me "Whaaat?!"**

**Maka "You know why. Messin up my pregnancy."**

**Me "Was just for the story! Everything might turn out okay in the end!"**

**Soul "MIGHT?!"**

**Me "Shit..." *Gets killed by crazed daddy scythe* **


	4. Chapter 4

"Maka? What's wrong?"

"Soul. Look at my arm..." Maka help up her arm with the scared expression still on her face.

"Holy shit..." He ran his fingers over the black glove that stretched up to her elbow.

"What do you think this means?" She looked at him with her eyes wide and glossy. He patted her head and slightly ruffled her hair.

"It's gonna be okay Maka. I wont let anything happen to you." She sniffed and smiled at him.

"Yeah I know you wont." They continued to walk until Maka let out a huff.

"What?"

"This damn glove is hot!" She scratched at it, not able to take it off.

"Thats all? Pft!" She punched him in the arm and glared him. They continued on, laughing.

**-X-**

"Yo Soul! Maka!" Blackstar tossed the ball over to Soul and he caught it easily.

"Hey guys!" Maka walked over to the court and Soul just grunted a greeting.

"Hey Maka?" She looked up to Tsubaki, "Why did you wear a glove? And just one at that."

"Oh... Just the black blood acting up. Its nothing! But this damn thing sure is hot." She sat down in the bench they were standing by, sure that Soul wouldn't let her play. "Guys go play! Go have a great time! I'm fine!" They nodded and ran off, Patty stealing the ball from Black Star. They started an unofficial game after Liz yelled out that Maka would be the referee.

"Huh?! I don't even know the rules!"

"It's easy Maka! Just be the ref!" Kid yelled out while trying to get a basket from the middle. They played boys vs girls since they had three and three on each team. The boys started to get mad because Tsubaki was taller than they were and kept blocking the ball from going into the net.

"Hey! Double Dribble! Thats a foul!" Black Star yelled out when Liz had the ball.

"No way Black Star! Maka's the ref and if she didn't yell anything out, I DIDNT DO IT!"

"You saw that right Maka?!"

"Huh? Saw what? What's a double dribble? Guys help me out please!" They played the game until the girls got to ten. They always played games until a team got ten points. The score was 10-6 they finished. The guys just had too many faults to win. With Black Star always hogging the ball and Kid obsessing about symmetry, they didn't stand a chance with Patty plowing through and Tsubaki being tall enough to catch the balls they tired to throw over her head.

The game she wanted to see was a one on one with Liz and Soul. They were both laid back and athletic, being able to shoot the ball and almost never miss. "Hey guys! Why don't Liz and Soul one on one?"

"Nah I'm tired plus we need to get out home." Soul stretched and popped his back.

"Aw c'mon. I know you aren't that tired and I don't need to be babied just because i'm pregnant..." She pouted when Soul handed her his hand, expecting it to be taken. She frowned but grabbed his hand, letting him pull her off the bench.

"Lets go home. We need to be sure Blair hasn't wreaked anything in search of food." They said their good byes and set off towards home. Since it was late when they got in their small apartment, Soul started dinner. They fixed plates and Blair joined the two. They ate and laughed, telling each other about their day. Blair put the plates in the dishwasher and Maka went off to bed soon followed by Soul.

Maka fell asleep while reading a book and Soul smiled. He picked the book up and placed her book mark in it. He set the book down on the bedside table and lightly kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

**-X-**

Maka woke to someone's arms around her. She woke up like that every day now. Soul curled around her snoring lightly with drool hanging from his lip. She patted his head and slowly untangled herself from his grip. She walked to the bathroom and brushed out her hair when she noticed that her other arm had the same black glove on it. "The hell?! What else is being taken over by black blood?!" The day went by pretty much like the morning did. Clothes that she wore when she purified the black blood kept appearing and taking over her usual uniform.

**-X-**

(Long Time Skip)

"Sooooul!" Maka whined.

"Whaaaat?" He yelled back at her.

"I can't put on me shoes!" A noise was heard from the other room and Soul came walking in clutching his stomach. "Will you stop laughing and help me?" He slipped on her shoes and buckled the straps, still laughing like crazy. "Oh shut up. You can laugh when you get pregnant."

"But men can't Maka." Soul pointed out trying to stifle his chuckles.

"Exactly." He pouted when she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door to go to the picnic Kid had arranged. They had special news today and was planing on surprising their friends. They got in the car Soul had rented and he started to drive out to the park. They were planing to buy the car once they got enough money. Soul parked the car and walked Maka to their friends who were either laughing or chasing each other in a game of grown up tag. Only Black Star and Patty were playing the game, Liz was 'playing' too but she looked like she wanted to kill them both.

"Hey Maka, Soul!" Tsubaki waved them over to the blanket she and Kid were sitting on.

"Hey!"

"Alright, what did the two idiots do to make Liz so mad now?" Soul jerked his thumb over to the three.

"They ruined Liz's chance of getting a boyfriend again. Then they decided that Black Star would kiss her and Patty would grab her boobs and run away while Liz chased them." Kid said with a straight face but Maka and Soul were dying laughing. Tsubaki helped Maka sit on the blanket and Soul checked what they had in the basket. Once they all settled down, Black Star and Patty with huge bruises, every one had a plate full of food Tsubaki had made.

"So, we have some news for you all." Maka said casually before taking a bite of her sandwich. The group crowded around staring wide eyed. "It's going to be a baby boy!"

**-X-**

(Long time skip... again)

"Maka... Look." Soul came into the hospital room holding a little blue bundle. He handed her their child and she gasped. He had a little pink tuft of hair on his head. "I know what you want to name him Maka." They had put off naming until they actually saw the baby. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she remembered how Crona had saved them all by sealing himself and the keshin on the moon.

"I don't want to name him Crona Soul, but I think I would like his middle name Crona." He patted her shoulder and looked at her with sad eyes with the memory.

"Alright, but what are we going to name this little guy?" Soul lightly pushed his finger at the baby's nose and he grabbed his fathers big finger with his little ones.

"How about Yuki?" Maka suggested.

"Meaning bravery or courage... Nice choice. Yuki Crona Evans. Has a nice ring to it."

"But wait, how does he have pink hair? No one in either or our families had hair like his." The doctor walked in and answered Maka's question.

"It could be Spirit's red hair mixed with the genes of Soul's white hair. You never know." He wrote something down on a clip board and left, leaving the parents alone with their new child. Friends and family visited for the next few days until Maka was able to go home. Tsubaki especially kept trying to hold Yuki. She even almost took him home with her! It was an accident but they all pestered her about it later.

Soul walked Maka up the stairs as he held the pink haired baby in his arms. Maka opened the door and Soul helped her sit on the couch. He handed her Yuki and went into the kitchen to fix a small snack.

"Sure is good to be home." She sighed then she said in a small squeaky voice, "How do you like your home Yuki?" She nuzzled her nose with his and he yawned happily in his sleep. Soul came and sat down on the couch next to his family and set a plate of apple slices on the table.

"I love you two." He kissed both Maka and Yuki before turning on the T.V. on low volume.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright I am not happy about how this chapter turned out... Ugh. Well this is the last chapter of the story but I will put one more just for the readers who have stuck with me! Its going to be a little montage of their life as Yuki grows! :D Ps I was going to take this story in a different direction but my fingers was like "NO!" Thanks fingers. **


	5. Special!

"Yuki! Come here please." Maka sat on the couch with Tsubaki and Liz on either side. Patty was laughing as she colored a picture with the three year old. He got up and toddled over to his mother. "Can you tell Tsuki and Lizzy what Mommy taught you?"

The little pink haired toddler pretended to clear his throat. "I don't know how to deal with it!" He tried to wail out as best as he could. Tsubaki and Liz covered their mouths. Liz started to laugh and Tsubaki just sat there, eyes slightly glossy.

"Did your mother tell you why she had you learn that?" Liz asked. Yuki shook his head and looked confused. "We all knew of this one kid who was a bit of a scaredy cat. He was very strong and always protected us no matter what. One day he was found by his mother and taken back. His mother was the witch Medusa. Medusa brainwashed him and he turned evil!" She wiggled her fingers in front of his nose and pushed his hair into his eyes. He made a little noise and glared at Liz when he had moved his hair. "We all joined a group called the Spartoi and went to find him. When we did he had eaten the soul of the Keshin. You know who that is?" Yuki nodded. "Good. Anyways, he fell into madness and started to fight us but about halfway through our fight the Keshin took over! The boy was replaced by the Keshin Asura and we fought him too. We knew he couldn't be beaten but we still fought. The boy then sealed himself and the Keshin on the moon, thats why every night there is a big black blob in the sky. That boy's name is Crona and when something scared him he always said 'I don't know how to deal with it'."

Yuki pumped his fist in the air and screamed "That's cool!" He ran around before slipping on a crayon and falling but immediately grabbed one to make it look like he meant to do that.

"Already taking after his dad. Speaking on which, where is Soul?" Liz asked.

"Him and Black Star went to play basket ball. If only Kid could still play."

"Yeah he is always busy now that he is a full Reaper."

**-X-**

"Mooooom!" Maka could hear Yuki yelling her name just so she could give him the TV controller that was right in front of him. "Mooooom!" He called again.

"Whaaat?" She walked into the living room one side of her head in the signature pigtails that she always wore when she was going to go on a mission with Soul.

"Can you turn on the TV?" Pleeeeaaase?!" He draped an arm over his face as she laid on the couch.

"Yuki you are six now. You can turn on the TV yourself. I need to get ready. Your dad and I have a mission."

"Can I go this time?" She shook her head and he pouted.

"You are too little. When you turn twelve I will think about it." She put up the other side of her hair and he groaned.

"Why twelve? I wanna go nooow!"

"Twelve was when I got your dad as a partner. Now hush about it." Yuki was an pain now that they had enrolled him in DWMA's child classes. They taught him basic fighting moves, mostly defense, and now Dr. Stein helps out with teaching them about souls. They all joked about Stein teaching little kids but he mostly scared them into listening. Yuki had no tolerance for the teacher but still got perfect grades. It was funny how Yuki acted so much like his parents. He acted like his father but loved doing everything his mother did. He had deep green eyes and pointy teeth and when ever Maka told him to do something he would cry out 'I don't know how to deal with that'.

He loved scaring his father with 'Yuki Chops' which has evolved from hitting Soul with a pacifier to small toys to books to his scythe arm. His blade still hasn't gotten sharp yet but it still scares Soul to death. They all love looking at the blade, especially Tsubaki, because it is a deep shade of emerald with black triangles like his father's red and black blade.

**-X-**

"Tsuki Tsuki! Loooooooook!" Yuki changed his arm to his scythe blade and watched his aunt dazzle in it's glory. They all laughed when he did that. Typical Yuki. He loved attention and loved Tsubaki paying attention to him the most. She loved all types of blades and Yuki's was special. She had never seen a green blade before and she loved it the most. Tsubaki ran her fingers over the emerald scythe and Yuki jumped back. "Owowowowow!" Soul and Tsubaki leaned back and smiled while Maka, Liz, and Patty jumped up confused.

"Oi, it's alright. Yuki's blade is just coming in. It hurts cus' its sharp and it feels weird." Soul smirked as he watched his child change his arm back and scratched at it like it itched. "Yuki change back to a scythe." Yuki stretched his arm out and did what Soul asked. He gasped and almost squealed because the shiny metal was now sharp.

"Alright Yuki! Eight years old and already has a sharp blade!" They all cheered and he put his hand on his hip. He showed off his new sharp blade and Maka took a picture.

"I'm cool and I know how to deal with this!"

**-X-**

"Dad! Mom! Cmere!" Yuki screamed from his room. He was now eleven and was able to change both arms to scythes now. Soul stood and Maka followed him. They walked to Maka's former room and couldn't find their son anywhere.

"Where are you Yuki?"

"Under the bed... I got stuck." Maka looked underneath and gasped making Soul hurry to look beside her.

"Alright Yuki! Now we can be scythe buddies!"

"We already are dad!" Maka grabbed Yuki's handle and pulled him out of the bed, in full scythe form.

"Wanna go practice with us Yuki?" Maka asked him and he could be seen from the reflection in his blade.

"YEAH!" They started walking to the door with Maka carrying Yuki when Blair walked in the room yawning.

"Wuz all the commotion?" Her little cat tail twitched when she saw the scythe in Maka's hands. "Who's that?"

"It's me Blair!"

"Yuki?!" Her fur stood on end and her back arched in a surprised way.

"See ya later kitty kitty I'm gonna go practice with mom!" Blair growled when he called her that nick name. He gave it to her once he could talk and she hated it.

"Bye Blair." Maka, Soul, and Yuki left out the door and they went to Maka's favorite training spot. When they got there Black Star was slashing huge gaps into the trees that surrounded the area. He stopped, panting when Maka and Soul walked up.

"Who's your new partner Maka?" He grinned and Soul looked ticked off.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Tsubaki transformed out of her chain scythe form and ran over, taking Yuki out of Maka's hands. "The green blade... The shiny metal... The sharp tip... YUKI!"

"Yup its me!" He chuckled when Tsubaki had more of a weapon to love on. The top of the handle that was connected to his blade had three curled black spires with jagged edges on the inside of the curl. The handle of the scythe was jet black and where the eye on Soul would be had a green and red jagged heart with the kanji for Bravery in the middle in black.

"YOUR SCYTHE FORM IS AMAZING!" Tsubaki squealed and bounced up and down. Maka stole her son back from her best friend and swung him over her shoulder.

"Ready Yuki?"

"Always." Maka took off running , swinging him through every stick Soul stuck in the ground while Tsubaki had her screaming fit. Yuki sliced each one in half and Maka moved on to a tree to see how far Yuki could cut into it. He sunk deep into the trunk, right below another deep slice. Maka yanked her son free and leaned in to inspect the damage.

"Wow... Soul look Yuki surpassed your first time!" Soul ran up and looked at the difference between the two cuts.

"Nah. I still win." Yuki slowly changed back into human form and looked at the difference the way his mother did.

"So the top one is yours dad?" Soul nodded "Yeah mine is deeper." He crossed his arms and smirked, smiling the whole time Soul tried to tell him differently.

**-X-**

Yuki came home after school. He was placed in the NOT class just because he didn't have a partner. Kid agreed that as soon as he found a partner he would be transfered as well as his meister. "How was school Yuki?"

"Boring. I already knew all the stuff the teacher tried to teach us."

"Well find a meister and you can move on the gathering souls." Soul said matter of factly. Yuki was almost going to turn twelve but he still argued he wanted to be an only weapon like Justin was when he got turned into a Death Scythe.

**-X-**

Maka had just received a call from Yuki saying he found a partner. He said he would bring his new meister by the house after school but that was all he said before hanging up. "Soul! Yuki found a meister!"

"I just hope his meister isn't a girl. Hate if they were just like us when we were young. Me being like I was and you being so stubborn."

"Oh hush." She lightly swatted his head with a book and placed it back on the shelves. It was a long rest of the day waiting for Yuki to get home. They both wanted to see who he had chosen for his partner. When he opened the door and walked in Maka and Soul rushed up to him.

"Hey. You wanted to meet my partner?" His parents nodded. "Kazumo. They wanna meet you." A small shy girl stepped into the door way. She had blond hair with a red streak through it and light blue eyes. Maka heard Soul mumble crap and Kazumo looked a little worried.

"This big oaf is just saying crap because he doesn't want you two to be like us when we were young. We would always get into trouble." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled warmly. Maka then turned to her husband who was slightly glaring at the girl. "Soul. Be nice. Do NOT act like Spirit did with me." His crimson eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and he went over to shake hands with the girl.

"Sup I'm Soul. The last Death Scythe. And just to get this out of my system, no dating my son. You two will not do something stupid for each other like almost getting yourself killed. Got it?" She nodded and stepped back when Soul bared his pointy teeth.

"Soul. No. Now transform and lets go train with the newbie." Soul was enveloped in a bright light and in his place was a red scythe. "Alright Kazumo, I am now going to see if you are worthy into making my son into one of the best weapons there are. You and I are going to run to one of my training spots. Yuki transform and Kazumo you are going to carry him all the way there."

Maka took off before either did what she asked. A few seconds later she could hear feet thumping against the floor which told her Kazumo was following. Instead of going down the elevator, Maka ran full speed down the stairs. She started going down five steps at a time and rounded the corner at the end with spinning on Soul. She could hear Yuki's new meister being close behind. She could tell Kazumo was a hard worker and was determined to win her over. _Not bad for a kid who is still in NOT._

Maka continued to run to the spot she picked, the farthest one from their apartment. When her feet pounded into the clearing, Maka spun on her heels seeing how far away the girl was. She wasn't too terribly far back but still wasn't able to keep up good. She skidded to a halt in front of the other scythe meister and put her hands on her knees breathing hard.

"Nice job with keeping up. I'll let you rest; for a little. Then you must show me your moves. You will be up against a partner but I haven't decided yet." _Oops lying! I know who I am picking for a partner._ Kazumo flopped back to sit in the dust still breathing hard. A few minutes later when she wasn't breathing as hard, Maka pulled Kazumo back onto her feet. "Alright. I will be your partner. No weapons just fists. First to thrust their fist to the other's neck like this," She demonstrated leaving just a little space before hitting the meister, "wins. Got it?"

Kazumo nodded and got into a stance ready to intercept any punches Maka throws. Maka did the same but purposefully left herself open. Kazumo saw Maka's hands not fully covering her body and went to punch the spot she couldn't block. Instead of blocking the punch, Maka grabbed her wrist and threw her down into the dirt. She thrust her fist to Kazumo's neck and stopped right before she touched her.

"You need to work on that. Never know when your opponent could separate you and your partner. Now we duel with weapons. Same thing applies but with using the blade." She picked up Soul from where he was resting on a tree and Kazumo did the same with Yuki. They got into a stance and Kazumo attacked not letting Maka think anything out. If Maka was a normal meister that would have been right but Maka could think faster than Stein. She spoke to Soul in her mind and his blade retracted as fast as he could leaving a pair of wings. Maka jumped onto the handle and Soul sped up into the sky leaving the ground behind.

"Right. Soul." His blade returned and Maka grasped the handle as tightly as she could. She fell back towards the dirt and she landed hard. She used her momentum to speed around Kazumo and put small cuts all over the younger meister's body. Before the meister even brought Yuki up to defend herself, Maka had skillfully aimed the blade near her throat. "I win again."

"Is there anything else I could do to even make myself look good enough? Anything?!"

"No. You already passed silly." Maka ruffled her hair and when Yuki transformed back the two high-fived.

**-X-**

"KAZUMO!" Maka screamed when the younger blonde was thrown across the room they were fighting in. This was a special request by Kid and they two pairs agreed to go. They were going to take the soul of a strong pre keshin and since they worked so well together Maka, Soul, Kazumo, and Yuki were chosen.

This one was one of the creepiest ones Maka had fought. It had blades for fingers and sharp teeth with two fangs poking out of its mouth. It had a tail with a hand on the end and long slender legs for running. It had no eyes what so ever, just empty sockets. It was fast, deadly, and out right scary. Kazumo hit the wall a collapsed, a thin trickle of blood running out of her mouth. Yuki transformed back and checked on his unconscious meister.

Maka turned and ran at the monster hoping to get it over with and to check up on Kazumo. She swung Soul at it but it easily swatted her aside. She skidded in the rubble and ran right back at it. It did the same but got in a good scratch on her cheek. She hit the ground and cried out in pain. She looked up only to see it speeding over to her. "MAKA!" Soul yelled and transformed to stand over her. The pre keshin stabbed its blade fingers through his stomach but he still stood. He grabbed its wrist and moved his fist so that it was positioned right in front of its face. His arm changed into a scythe and the keshin was replaced with a glowing red soul.

Soul fell back and Maka caught him ignoring the sharp sting in her side. _Something must be broken. That can be looked at later, right now I need to see Soul and Kazumo._ She thought. She dug through her pocket in her jacket and pulled out a cracked mirror. She wrote 42-42-564 in it and it began to dial. Kid appeared with a puzzled look on his face. "Kid send reinforcements. Kazumo unconscious, Soul stabbed." She was in a lot of pain. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was beginning to feel every bruise and cut. She could feel many broken bones and she had hit her head on a rock when that keshin sent her flying earlier in the fight.

It wasn't long before a small team arrived. They took them in a helicopter and flew them back to DWMA. Kazumo had a concussion and Soul was on strict bed rest. Maka had a cast on her leg and had her arm in a sling because of a broken collarbone. She had two ribs broken and always Maka Chopped someone who made her laugh. Yuki was fine with a few cuts and bruises. That was Yuki's first fight that ended up with some one in the hospital. He was pretty mad about that.

The rest of their life was good. Maka and Soul fought every time they could even when they were old. Yuki and Kazumo were best friends but never dated. Tsubaki still loved messing with Yuki's blade but he eventually got fed up with it. Soul was pretty mad when Yuki got turned into a Death Scythe because the two killed a corrupt witch and gathered 99 souls.

* * *

**Author's Note: Its done :D I wanted to put more at the end but I was bored and yeah... I was also going to write this story differently but my fingers like to put thing differently so... Hope you all liked this story and I have another Soul Eater series up on fanfiction! I am also writing a one shot with currently 9,000 or so words on it :) Anyways I am going to do a little contest... You need to do a drawing of how you think Yuki's scythe form looks like! Pm me the link of where ever you posted it and the most creative one wins a sneak peek of my story (The 9,000 worded one currently named A Special Savior but will change names) It is Soul Eater but they don't have all of their powers and stuff... So if you want to be the first to read some of it get to drawin!**


End file.
